


Scared Sorry

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all went as he had planned, but his theories contained a fundamental error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP Amnesty Prompt #8: A Haunted Man, where someone is trying to scare Watson.  
> Warnings: Contains definite spoilers for The Hounds of Baskerville. My spin on one of the more problematic aspects of the episode. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

It all went exactly as he had planned, of course. Right up until the moment when the cameras caught the expression on John’s face.  
  
He’d expected the paranoia, the hallucinations, the unreasonable and irrational sense of fear. Hadn’t he himself felt all of these things in the misty hollow where he’d seen that impossible hound? It was all obviously part of whatever the hallucinogenic compound was in Henry Knight’s sugar supply. Nothing he hadn’t already experienced, only worse for himself, of course; his superior intellect suffering all the more, magnified by his own intelligence into far greater weapons.  
  
So he had reasoned, and so he thought, until he saw the terror ageing John’s face. Sheer, stark terror, barely leashed and controlled by John’s discipline, but no less powerful than what Sherlock had experienced. Fear enough to possibly break a man.  
  
In that moment, Sherlock realized that he had made a fundamental error in his calculations. His stomach churned with an unusual, almost unrecognizable feeling: guilt, on top of something recently experienced and equally unacceptable: fear.  Fear made even worse when John ducked inside the cage and pulled down the cover, no longer visible to the cameras. Anything might be happening to him. Who could really say what John might do under the influence of the terrors of his own mind?  
  
He was too far away. He couldn’t get to John immediately, but he had to act now, before matters could progress further. Sherlock grabbed his phone and dialled John, reaching out the only way he could to try and stop any further consequences of the experiment he himself had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 8, 2015


End file.
